


The Black and White of it

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ASL, Everyone lives at the tower and everyone's fine - fight me, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, light feels, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:Birthday surprise2.“Did you bring us here to die?” / “Obviously.” / “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”100.  “You had this planned all along didn’t you, you little shit.”





	The Black and White of it

Every week there are new sweets in the kitchen. Banana bread, chocolate chip cookies, various pies, brownies, cakes; at least one for any and every occasion.

Most times, she’d try a piece or two of this week’s confectionery brilliance. Limiting these small indulgent moments because truth be told, she looked forward to these moments more than she’d care to admit. They were the highlight of her week, sometimes of her month.

Whenever someone had a birthday, all of their favorite sweets would turn up in the kitchen. At first slowly, then, all at once.

For Tony everything was a deep red with gold foiling. It was over the top, but still somehow classy – just like Tony.

For Carol, hand made jellies in various shapes and colors, a rainbow seven-layer cake, and cotton candy.

When Steve’s 100th rolled around, there were even more sweets. Ranging from the obvious and traditional American apple pie to his secret favorite French macarons all set out on tiers by color.

And with her birthday coming up next week, oh, she was excited. Excited to see her favorite sweets piled up for her and only her. Of course, she’d share, there had never been a time when anyone didn’t share the delectable delights. But having them all done for her and her tastes; she’s been waiting months for this moment.

She still didn’t know who left, brought, or made these sweets. No one did in the tower. But wasn’t that part of the joy of it all? Some secrete baker or delivery person. Most thought it was Tony or Jarvis. Who else could know what everyone’s secret favorites were?

Making her way to the kitchen for her morning tea, she expected to see the first of the sweets to have arrived. A soft smile gracing her lips, her step light, she glides into the kitchen and sees – nothing.

Nothing new, not her favorite cookies, not her favorite pie, nothing. She checks the fridge then the freezer to no avail.

“Huh.”

“You okay, kid?”

“Yeah. I just thought—never mind.”

She leaves with an awkward chuckle and a shrug, completely forgetting to fix her drink.

Tony shakes his head with a sigh. “This better be worth it.”

 

* * *

 

The next three days are the same. The commons kitchen is as clean as a whistle: no new treats, no new anything. She was hoping for a least a batch of cookies or a bag of her favorite black and white candies. Hell, black cherry Dum Dums would be enough to bring a smile to her face. It was almost as if someone was going out of their way to keep the kitchen painfully and sparkling clean of any and all sweets. Clint was even using a coaster. Something was amiss.

“You haven’t seen anything – different here, have you?”

Clint shrugs. “Different?”

“Around the kitchen. Something feels off.”

“Can you give me a for instance?”

She narrows her eyes, looking between the coaster and his stained shirt. “Never mind.”

“Kay.” Clint slurps his coffee. “Hey, do you have any plans this weekend?”

“This weekend?”  _You can’t be serious._ She shakes her head, keeping her face neutral. “Not a one.”

“Hmm. Just wondering. Everyone seems to be busy this weekend. I think it’ll just be me and you this time.”

 _What!?_  “Huh. Movie night then?”

“Horror?”

“You know it.”

Clint nods. “Sounds good. See you Saturday.”

“Yep.”

She leaves, shoulders tense, mind buzzing.

 

* * *

 

She shuffles to the living room, bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Clint? Did you forget the drinks again?”

No answer. Clint was often late but usually left a note or at least a half empty can of monster to show that he was still interested.

Flopping on the couch, she internally moans, wanting to have cancelled their movie night to chill in her room alone with copious bags of candy.

Clint walks in, Irish coffee in hand. “Come on, dude. It’s movie time!”

“I’m already here. Where are we going?”

“Roof terrace.”

“Why?”

“Bigger, better screen. Just had Tony put it in.”

“Really?”  _The movies might be better up there._  “Okay.” She says, voice falling flat.

Together, they head to the roof in near silence. She knew it wasn’t a big deal that there weren’t any sweets for her birthday, but it was hard to not take it personally when everyone also seemed to forget. Maybe it was for the better. She hadn’t had any good birthdays in the past. Best to just let it be another day that ends with a string of movies. If she’s lucky, there’ll be a few good jump scares and Clint might fall off the couch in fright.

They reach the terrace and it’s pitch black.

“Huh, weird. I left the lights on.” Clint feels along the wall for the switch.

**“Did you bring us here to die?”** ****

**“Obviously.”** ****

**“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.**  I mean, horror movie night is one thing but I really don’t want to be in—“

“Surprise!” Everyone yells as one as Clint flips the lights on, blinding her momentarily.

“What?” She laughs out, looking around at all of her closest friends.

 **“You had this planned all, along didn’t you?”** She pushes Clint playfully. **“You little shit.”**

Clint smiles and envelopes her in a big hug. “Didn’t think we’d forget you, did you?”

“Not really.”

“I do have a confession though.” He whispers in her ear.

She shrugs, urging him to continue.

“This was all Loki’s idea.”

“I—” She looks around, spotting the large displays of candies, cakes, cookies and more. Dark chocolate dipped strawberries drizzled with white chocolate, handmade black and white cookies, Oreos and chocolate moon pies litter another table.  Candies striped, dotted, and painted in black and white fill various elegant glass canisters. A three-tiered chocolate cake makes the center piece, decorated in detailed white icing resembling lace and a sprawling yet immaculate ‘Happy Birthday.’

“I suppose I should have known?”

“Naw, Tony and I just found out last week. Took us by surprise too.”

The confusion on her face is chased away by revelation. “I think I need to go thank him.”

She breaks away from Clint in search of Loki, leaving him chuckling.

Tony smiles from across the room.  _‘She figure it out or you tell her?’_

_‘Told her – kind of – both. But she’s off to find him.’_

_‘That’s our girl.’_

After several hugs and wishes of ‘Happy Birthday’ she finally finds him. Loki’s leaning against the railing, looking out over the city, chocolate martini in hand.

“I don’t know how you did all this, but thank you. I love it.”  

“It was nothing.” He says, eyes flicking to her for a moment. “There should have been more…”

“More? This is the most anyone has ever done for me.”

“I insist—” He turns to her fully, worry etched on his features as if he’s wronged her. “—let me make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me? You’ve already done so much.” Her smile warms his heart. She takes his free hand in hers, the action melting away his worry. “An excellent surprise. And, in the light of recent revelations, I may have a new name for you, hmm, maybe title?”

“And that would be?”

“Brooding god who makes cookies.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki rolls his eyes at his new title, blushing at her sweet gesture of thanks. “For you, my sweet, I shall allow it. Happy Birthday, dove.”


End file.
